The Fifth Archangel
by Monaca Towa
Summary: What if there was someone else like Anna? What if this person had died and been reborn? What happens when Sam and Dean find them. And why is Cas so nervous? THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY
1. Chapter 1

As a 1967 Chevy Impala attempted to navigate through the busy as hell streets of upstate New York, it was clear the driver was not used to such traffic. In the car, Dean was silently stewing over their newest case in his head. Chuck had tipped Sam and him off earlier that week that there was someone like Anna in Manhattan, and after a bit of digging through the records, Sam had found something. Just, not completely in the records.

Five years ago, a twelve year old kid had been the subject of a nation-wide manhunt. Aparently this kid had also blown up several national monuments over the recent years. And now he had recently gone missing. The brothers figured the teen had thought he'd turned psycho and ran from home when he had started hearing angels.

As they pulled up into the front parking lot of an apartment complex overlooking Central Park, they both got out in their suits, double checking their pistols and badges. The pair headed into the apartment building, and after asking for directions at the front desk, they took the elevator to the mother's floor. Exchanging glances as they knocked on the door, they waited for an answer.

The woman who opened the door was in her mid thirties. Dean tried not to stare, but him being Dean of course he did. The woman was attempting to look happy but for them, it was clear she had been grieving. Flawlessly, the two took out their badges and flashed them at her, before stashing them away. "Ma'am, I'm Agent Hendrickson, and this is my partner Agent Whitney. We're here to investigate the disappearance of your son, Mrs. Blofis." Sam said, his voice kind and soft.

She gave them a slight smile while inviting them in. Sally led them to a kitchen, where she gestured to two chairs for them to sit down.

"Help yourself to the cookies." She told them. "I bake when I'm worried." Dean immediately grabbed one of the blue cookies on the table (blue or not, a cookie was a cookie, and cookies were food) earning a kick from sam under the table.

"Mrs. Blofis, we are going to ask you some routine questions that, hopefully, will help us find your son." Sam explained, causing her to nod along.

"Please call me Sally. And anything to find my son." She said, resting her hands on the counter.

"Of course Sally." Sam said, smiling at her and decided to jump right in. "Now, had your son been acting weirdly before he disappeared? Maybe a migraine or signs of depression of some sort?" Sam asked, making sure the first few questions seemed plausible so she wouldn't think they were fake. And besides, hearing voices could be a sign of depression.

"No matter how… depressed, Percy wouldn't run away, I'm sure of that. He was far to caring about his friends and family. But, he did say he had heard voices in his head a few days before he disappeared." Sally shook her head. Sam shared a glance with Dean, who was glancing around the small lounge and looked about ready to go if it weren't for the cookies with his name on them.

However, Sam wanted to make sure it wasn't just some teenager with a bullying problem. "Now Sally, did Percy tell you what the voices were saying?" He asked. Sally looked like she was about to ask why it would matter but he cut her off.

"If he mentioned any people or places, it might help us locate where he is." Sam explained.

She frowned, thinking. "He mentioned a Sam and Dean, and then something about seals. Other than that, he never really told me what he heard." She remembered.

Sam nodded. "Now, one last thing. Is there anyone who might know where he went? Or, at least have some idea?" he asked, Dean remaining silent as he stuffed himself with cookies.

Sally pondered it for a few seconds. "Rachel Dare might be able to help you gentlemen." she said, observing Dean as he stuffed himself with more cookies. Instead of being slightly offended as she might be with anyone else. It reminded her so much of Percy that she couldn't find it in herself to be offended.

"Should I get you some to go?" she asked wryly, giving a slight smile. Sam shot an extremely apologetic glance at her.

Dean's only response was, "These are great!" through a full mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Dare mansion, the two climbed out of the car and looked at the mansion. Dean stared at the house in wonder. "She's flipping rich." He muttered as he finished off the last of the dozen cookies Sally had given them. "Well let's go." He said, brushing the crumbs off his hand.

After they climbed up the steps to the mansion, and Dean's hand was poised to knock, the door was flung open. Sam and Dean glanced inside and caught a redhead heading up some stairs, not even taking a glance at them.

"Come on in!" She called over shoulder as she took the stairs two at a time. Sending worried glances at each other, they reluctantly followed her up the stairs.

When the reached Rachel's room, they stood uncomfortably by the door as Rachel worked on a painting with her back to them.

"Hello we're agen-" Dean began. Rachel turned and cut him off with a look that said 'I know all about you.'

"I know why you're here, and who you are, Sam, Dean. I just want to help." The redhead said with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Then do you know where Perseus is?" Sam pressed.

Rachel threw a smirk over her shoulder at them, resuming her painting. "Good luck getting him out." She muttered as she moved out of the way of the painting.

It showed a shirtless man with black hair falling down an endless abyss. Even though it was only a painting, it let off an ominous aura to the entire room. But one of the most shocking (yet expected) things was the wall of the abyss. In the dead center, forming from the shadows of the man, were two enormous wings, trailing his fall.

Dean suddenly wished he hadn't eaten all those cookies. He recognised the aura the pit was giving off. "Hell." Dean murmured in disbelief.

Rachel gazed at the picture sadly. "It's the Greek version of Hell, Tartarus. People have gone insane taking a glimpse at it, and in my opinion it's much worse than the original. And that's something." She said, a hidden feeling laying in her eyes as she gazed at it.

"He was cast down on lies. The Greek Olympian Council, his relatives in this lifetime, threw him into hell as soon as they realised who he was. They didn't want to deal with angels. But, I believe you have a way of getting him out, so they made a major mistake." The Oracle said, a grin adorning her face. Sam and Dean blinked back their shock at him being reborn as a pagan demigod, despite being an angel.

Rachel looked each of them directly in the eyes, holding their gaze for a few seconds. "All I want in return for this is to be left out of this whole mess. Seeing him again will be torture." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Sam gained a look of realisation in his eyes. "You loved him… Were you dating before he was… damned?" He asked, though he thought he already knew the answer.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Perseus was the big hero that had defeated countless ancient, powerful deities. And me? I was the mortal barely anyone knew, that was barely allowed on greek grounds until I became Oracle. We would've never been able to work. But… we did have about a month before he was cast down to Tartarus where we spent a lot of time together. And he was the biggest ladies man you've ever met. Not that he knew that." She added as an afterthought. Cutting off Dean she said "Yes Dean, even bigger than you."

She pursed her lips in a smile. "Please don't thank me for any of this. I just want my friend home safe." Rachel said, and dug in her pocket. "Take this. I have a feeling you'll need it." She said, holding up a disposable ballpoint pen up to them. Sam took it with only slight hesitation.

"What is this for?" Dean asked, staring at the pen. "Why is it important?" The redhead rolled her eyes.

"All it good time Dean Winchester. All in good time." She told him.

"Than-" The Oracle cut Sam off with a glare.

"What did I say about thank-you's? Just get out before you attract a demon or something." Rachel said with a scowl, pushing them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at their hotel, the boys sat on their small two bed room, this one much smaller than they usually preferred. They had been praying to Anna, trying to get her attention. For what seemed like the millionth time, Sam spoke aloud.

"Anna, we really need help right now. we know you're running from Heaven, but we've found someone like you, and we need your help." Sam prayed, looking up when nothing happened.

The pair waited for a few seconds, before Dean got an idea.

"Anna, come on down. We know where another fallen angel is." He said. A few more seconds and he spoke again. "If you rescue him, I bet he'll help you stay safe, and you'll have more help." Dean went on. "His name is Perseus." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Immediately after he said that, they heard the flapping of wings, and a frantic Anna was in front of them.

"What?!" she hissed. Dean leaned back from where she had appeared, not expecting that reaction.

Sam stood up. "His name is Perseus." Sam repeated. "He was thrown into Hell by some greek pagan gods." he continued.

Her gaze snapped over to him, calming down. "I'll need something he had touched to get him out easily. I can't burst into greek hell with no help unless i have something of his or something he touched." she told them, less frantic and more calm.

Sam reached into his pocket and took out the disposable pen, offering it to Anna. "Someone who wanted to help gave this to us and I'm gonna assume it's his." He said.

She frowned as she took the pen, uncapping it. Much to everyone's shock, it turned into a 3 foot long, shimmering bronze sword. Anna's jaw nearly dropped. "His sword." she muttered, her pale face shining in the bronze glow of the blade.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna go ahead and say that that's a good thing." he said nervously.

"Dean, it's not just good, it's amazing. Simply touching it is making me feel like I could destroy this state easily." She murmured in disbelief, running a hand along the metal.

Sam looked extremely confused now. "How could an angel's sword have that much power?" he asked.

Anna closed her eyes, searching around for something, they assumed, before they snapped open in disbelief.

"He 'fell', which I assume means banished by Michael. That rarely happens, and not many angels have the power to banish someone with this powerful of a weapon. Sam, Dean, Perseus is an archangel."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys, I'm sorry about the weird chapter lengths, but I adopted this and separated the story and ended the chapters where I thought sounded good or left you on a tiny cliffhanger. Enjoy this shorter chapter!**

"What!?" Sam and Dean objected at the exact same time. Their faces contorted into a mixture of anger and slight fear.

"So, we're dealing with another Lucifer?" Sam hissed. Dean looked like he agreed with his brother.

Anna stared at them as if they had grown two heads before shaking her head in realization.

"You don't know the legends, so of course you wouldn't know. Other than Raphael, he was the only archangel that cared for humans in the slightest bit, but he also valued humans at least at what God did. And also, I hear he was one God's favorite angels, as he had always followed his word to the last letter."

"I am assuming that after God left heaven, Perseus rebelled, causing Michael to banish him after he was subdued." She gave her best guess.

Sam and Dean shared a look. "So, what you're saying is we might have an archangel on our side?" Sam asked, half in disbelief.

She nodded quickly. "Yes. Now, we need his remains. Have you figured out where they are?" Anna asked the two.

"Wait, wasn't the guy cast into hell? I don't think they've killed him or left any remains." Dean put in, adding his two cents.

Anna scowled. "Then I'll need help, seeing as I can't access the power of his weapon without his permission." She said, downcast.

Dean straightened up. "Cas is working for Heaven, he wouldn't defy an archangel would he?" Dean asked, straightening up, slightly smug at the revelation that they would have an archangel owing his life to them.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "He is denying Lucifer, an archangel more powerful than Perseus. You do realize that, right?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. Before Dean could object, she cut him off. "There is another way. There is a brother of ours that owes him some big favors, so if we call him in… " She trailed off.

Sam pursed his lips. "Alright, then what's his name?" Sam asked, eager to summon the archangel and be done with this, however helpful Perseus would be in the future.

"Gabriel."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy.**

"Gabriel." She muttered, dreading the name of her brother on her lips.

Sam blinked in recognition. "The _archangel_ owed Perseus some favours?" Sam asked, bits of disbelief coating his voice.

She rolled her eyes, sarcasm -a rare feature for angels, fallen or not- fluttered through for a moment. "Sam, he _is_ archangel, and when they both still served Heaven, Gabriel was below Perseus. Is it really that weird to have your subordinate owe you a few favours?" The fallen angel asked. She took one look at their faces and shook her head. "Thought so." she muttered under her breath.

"So what? We just… pray or something?" Dean asked awkwardly.

She frowned distastefully. "A mortal could not get the attention of an archangel unless they saved one from the pits of hell, which we're about to do or if they seriously pissed one off." (She decided not to mention the whole 'destiny' bit) "But if I know the right things to say, I may be able to attract his attention." She told them.

She closed her eyes, the boys simply standing there awkwardly while she got Gabriel's attention. After a few minutes, the brothers were getting impatient and Dean was reaching for some alcohol, when there was a fluttering of wings. Movement brought everyone's attention to the corner, as their gazes snapped to the right. Immediately Dean and Sam pulled out their pistols and pointed them at the trickster.

Though they knew it wouldn't do much, it was something. Gabriel spoke first "Well, isn't this nice and nostalgic." Gabriel said with a clap of his hands.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, rage coating his voice, remembering the large amount of time he spent thinking his brother was dead for good, and just the sheer amount of times the trickster had killed Dean.

Anna raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, I see you three have history." she observed, smirking slightly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Now _that_ is an understatement, my dear sister." He observed. Completely ignoring the Winchesters he turned towards Anna.

"Now, what was it about rescuing our dear big brother from Hell that you wished to talk about?" Gabriel asked, feigning being carefree, but was actually hiding a large amount of panic.

Anna straightened up. "He is in Greek hell without his grace. I need you to bust in and retrieve him." She explained.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You mean before the seal is broken." He clarified, looking at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly not believing she had completely pure intentions.

The brothers looked at the exchange confused while Anna looked at the ground. "That is an added benefit." Anna admitted.

Gabriel smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought. But, unfortunately, we're too late." he said, a fake pout on his face, though there was some real sadness.

Anna's eyes widened, and as she was about to speak Dean interrupted. "Tell us what the hell is going on!" he yelled at the two angels.

"One of the highest grace falling to the lowest disgrace." Anna answered cryptically.

"Is that-" Sam was interrupted.

"A seal? Yes, it is." Gabriel confirmed.

Dean looked at Anna, looking positively pissed. "So you're saying this had to do with a seal, and you decided not to tell us?" Dean snarled in anger.

Anna winced. "If you knew about it you may not be willing to help him!" she objected.

"And why's that exactly?" Sam stepped forward.

"Because, it was destined to be broken. Let me see. Highest grace. Archangel, one of God's favorite at that, check. Lowest disgrace, now what are all the _many_ lowest disgraces." Gabriel drawled sarcastically.

Dean paled and Sam sucked in a breath. "So now we have a super demon on our ass. Great." Dean groaned.

"Not if we don't raise him from hell." Sam reminded him.

Anna intervened before anything could get out of hand, as she could see Dean's hand drifting towards his gun. "The most defining feature of Perseus was loyalty. Whoever raises him from Hell will have his undying support." She warned them, Gabriel nodding in agreement.

The brothers shared a look. "Fine, dammit." Dean growled. "But before I'm allowing you to bring the guy back, I need to know one thing" Dean told them.

Anna sighed. "Fine. What?" she snapped, beginning to get impatient.

"He didn't happen to have a nickname, did he?" he asked slowly.

Gabriel shot Sam a look like _is your brother insane_ while Sam simply glared at said archangel.

Anna frowned. "Yes, he had us call him Percy in non-formal occasions." She answered Dean slowly, confused by the strange request.

Dean cursed under his breath. "I _knew_ I recognized his name from somewhere." Dean said, putting his face in his palms.

Sam watched his brother cautiously. "Where would you know him from Dean?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

He sighed. "Remember the Rougarou in upstate New York we went on awhile back?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam frowned for a moment before recognition crossed his face. "When you went missing for like six months? I thought there was another side hunt Dad had you go on." He recalled, while the two angels ignored them and both touched the sword, concentrating.

Dean pursed his lips. "Right that's what we told you." Dean said, his voice tight. "Well, I was actually in a boys, and he was one of the occupants." He deadpanned. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"For a second there you actually had me Dean." He chuckled.

"Look at me Sammy, and tell me I'm lying to you." Dean said, his voice hard as Sam stared at him.

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Great, so the old man was keeping more secrets." Dean rolled his eyes, used to his brother's… distrust of their father, despite the guy being dead. "Whatever, let's just get to work." He said, changing the topic. Thirty minutes later, a devil's trap and holy fire (just in case) was around the motel bed, along with an ancient Greek spell provided by Bobby to trap a Greek god and render them powerless.

When they turned back to the angels, they were gone. No flap of wings, nothing. Soon after they finished, Gabriel came back with a limp figure being carried in his arms, conscious but in the worst shape he could imagine anyone living in.

Quickly, he handed him to Dean, who laid him down on the bed, igniting the holy fire soon after. Doing as Gabriel instructed, he poured a bucket of water on Percy. They all watched in fascination as his wounds slowly healed. The cuts all over his body slowly closed and faded into white scars. Burn marks slowly faded away, and broken bones mended themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours later, and Dean volunteered for first watch when Percy woke up. He sat up breathing heavily, scaring Dean half to death. He spun towards the demigod with his pistol pointed directly at him, but sighed in relief when he had confirmed it was nothing but Percy waking up. Sam had taken the liberty of buying him some new clothes, though decided it wasn't necessary to change his pants, (thank God Dean had gotten out of that, he would never haved looked at the guy in the same way if he hadn't.) because they were pretty torn up, but weren't hanging off of him by a string, like his shirt had been.

He lowered his pistol and tossed it on the bed next to him. Percy looked a lot younger than he expected. Twenty-five years tops, given Percy had been his age in the home. Percy's eyes observed every detail of the room, snapping from the devil's trap to the holy fire with no hesitation. When his eyes landed on Riptide they stayed for a moment. But when his eyes finally landed on Dean they widened comically. He coughed, almost as if he was gagging. " _Winchester?"_ he asked incredulously.

He smirked at his old friend. "I've been told I've changed… and you? You look exactly the same except older." Dean retorted, sending a grin his way. Percy replied with a grin of his own, rising to greet his friend, but stopping at the holy fire. He sent Dean a pleading glance, only making him narrow his eyes.

"Sorry, but did you do me any favours by letting me know what you were?" he asked to the silent plea, breaking the previous mood between the two.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Really Dean? What would I say? 'Oh hey, I'm an archangel reborn as a demigod but that doesn't matter, let's go eat some pie'?" He snapped. One thing they shared was their love of pie. "Besides, you didn't tell me you were a hunter!" he growled.

Dean faltered at that but retorted nonetheless. "It's different." he snapped.

Percy snarled. "Oh really? How, Dean, how?"

"Because I _help_ people" he argued.

" _Really,_ Dean? I killed more monsters on summer vacation than you have in your entire life." He growled.

Dean raised an eyebrow. " _Really_ , how many monsters did you kill during your summer vacation when you were…" Dean tried to think of an age when he was young but had killed an above average amount. "14." He finally decided.

He raised an eyebrow. "A few giant scorpions, the sphinx, Antaeus, the Giant that can't be killed, the owner of a godly ranch that was impossible to kill -even by your methods.- His name was Geryon or something like that. And finally, around two thousand telchines." Percy finished, sitting on the bed.

Dean blinked back his shock. In his entire life? He might've killed more, but that was still pretty damn impressive, for one summer especially. He sighed in relief, as they may not have to kill or keep Percy contained after all, he seemed stable enough.

Sam, who woke up during the entire fiasco, was not as happy with that. By the time Dean saw him, he had a pistol loaded with some special tree wood or the other from Greece. Dean couldn't remember, but it was something Bobby had thought of. Instead of stabbing a demigod with a stake, you could just shoot him with a mini stake bullet.

Percy looked at the thing like it was a toy gun, and a child was threatening him with it. "Are you gonna shoot me with that thing? Because you'd be better off calling me mean names." He jested.

Sam did the thing anyone would do in his situation. He promptly shot him in the face.

Dean took nearly no time to react, yanking the gun from Sam's hands and elbowing him in the side of his head, knocking him unconscious painlessly, which was more than he deserved. He quickly turned back to the body of Percy, Sam could wait. What he turned back to was not what he expected. He saw Percy angrily glaring at the bullet in his forehead. It was actually kind of freaky –a title he'd never thought of giving Percy- seeing someone react so calmly to being shot. In the head no less. Dean backed up a step.

"I'm angry." He said, quite obviously.

"Oh, and why's that?" Dean shot back sarcastically. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

"I can't see my forehead" he pouted, in a deep voice as the blood from the wound slowly started dripping off of his nose.

Dean looked at him like he was insane, while Percy looked at him, abashed. "You didn't get it? You had absolutely NO childhood." He concluded, leaving Dean to wonder what the hell he was talking about.

Percy seemed to dissipate into mist as if swept away in a breeze, reappearing next to the table with his pen on it. Picking up the golden pen he slipped it in his pocket gracefully.

Dean, obviously, was alarmed by this. He didn't want to hurt his childhood friend, and he knew the gun would barely do anything, but he scooped it up and pointed it at Percy anyway.

Percy flicked his hand, and the gun was sent into the wall, before dismantling itself when it got to the floor. Dean slowly, cautiously raised his arms, hoping he could make a jump for the knife on the bed just to his right.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I would prefer not to have to heal two bullet holes in this beautiful face of mine." he drawled, obviously enjoying himself.

He grinned, one that would not be capable of the Percy he used to know. "Damn, it feels good to use powers again." he said, but making no further threatening movements. He seemed to finally notice Dean's raised arms. "Come on Dean, just because I don't want to be imprisoned in your little circle of death, doesn't mean I'll kill you, or even hurt you. Well, I'm off to go see Lilith, keep in touch." He said, shooting a grin Dean's way. "Tschuss." he said, flashing a peace sign, and he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Wesson stepped into the office of Dean Smith, as he was called to the room, reasons unknown to him.

There he found the man he spoke in the elevator with, the one who he could SWEAR he knew, waiting for him, another man also in the room. Unlike Sam and Dean, he was in casual clothing, a mere T-shirt and jeans.

Dean leaned back in his chair once Sam entered. He nodded towards mystery man. "He was sent down here by HR, and refused to speak to me until you were here." He explained as he gestured for Sam to take a seat, which he did.

Mystery man raised his arm, and promptly snapped his fingers. Mist condensed around them, and before they knew it, they were both on the floor and holding their heads, groaning from the sudden gain of memory.

Through Sam's hazed eyes he could barely see what was going on, but he did hear two men converse.

 _PERCY POV_

Percy stood up as he replenished the Winchester's memories. Zachariah appeared next to him, seething, but paled as soon as he saw who it was. He sent a crooked grin his _brother's_ way. Zachariah attempted to fly out, but soon found he was unable. Next Zach attempted to shout for help, which would have been useful if anyone was willing to help him.

"Oh can it Zachariah. You should know by now no one is going to help you." Percy drawled, circling his brother. Zach's face was ghost white as he trembled.

"But you're in Hell. H-how did you escape?" Zach asked, his voice terrified. Percy caused his eyes to flicker black and then back to his normal sea green. Zach's throat constricted.

"I had some help from two of my siblings that didn't betray me." He said casually, watching the Winchester's out of the corner of his eye. "But I want to ask you some questions, and you'd better answer." Zachariah nodded quickly.

"Good boy." Percy said, as if he was talking to a dog. "Now, who's amazing idea in Heaven was it to start the Apocalypse?" He asked. "And don't you dare lie to me and say it was Lilith's.

"It was Michael and Raphael. They wanted Paradise on Earth!" Zach said hurriedly. The boys sat up in time to hear Percy's last question.

"Where is Castiel?" Percy asked, his voice soft but cold.

"I don't know! Just please don't kill me!" Percy let him go and watched him disappear. Percy knew Zachariah was not so valuable to Michael that he would risk losing in a fight between himself and Perseus, when he didn't have his sword, and Perseus had both the one gifted to him by God and his true host. Michael stood a chance, but the odds would be against him, with the fact that Perseus had also gained a power boost from being turned into a demon, and being a demigod. It's called abusing the system kids, learn it and learn it quick.

Percy then turned back to the brothers and grinned.

"I see Zach has gotten to you." He said, snapping his fingers. The boys looked around, seeing their hotel room and normal clothes.

"What the hell were we in?" Dean asked, turning to Percy who was picking at him fingernails.

"Fake life and memories Zach had you trapped in." He answered. "Took me a while to find him but then I found you. I love to see I still terrify the lesser angels." He sighed happily. "Now, I'm off to find Castiel. See ya both soon!" Percy said, winking and disappearing in another swirl of mist. Sam and Dean giving each other a look that said, _Well this is going to be fun. And what the hell just happened._


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was on the pier, leaning against the railing. Footsteps sounded behind him and he spoke.

"You shouldn't have come Anna." The angel said, not turning around. His gravelly voice made the newcomer laugh.

"Oh Castiel, it isn't Anna." Percy said, crossing his arms and grinning. Cas spun around, his usually emotionless face covered in an array of emotions.

"Perseus. B-But how are you here? I thought Michael banished you." Percy shrugged.

"Well, he did. And I lost my grace of course." Percy sighed and looked at Cas with a little half smirk. "But I was reborn into the Greek Pantheon as a Son of Poseidon." He said casually, as if they were just two buddies hanging out at a bar. Cas tilted his head and calmed down in the slightest.

"You aren't an angel anymore. What happened to you?" The trenchcoat wearing angel asked. Percy stretched and continued with his story.

"Have you heard of Percy Jackson?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he plowed on. "That's this body. My one true Vessel." Percy said, gesturing to himself.

"After the Greek and Roman war with Gaea, the Olympians found out what I was. And threw me into Tartarus." Percy sighed and stretched. "They broke a seal Cas. You know the one, _One of the highest grace falling to the lowest disgrace. When he falls, so shall it fall._ "

Cas looked at Percy for a moment and his eyes widened. "They made you a demon." He said slowly.

"The most powerful. And as you can imagine, when Lucy heard about this, he was not pleased." Percy grinned, one that Cas had never seen on his face before. Percy's eyes flicked black as he looked at Cas.

"I was tortured for quite some time downstairs, but then my dear friend Lilith showed up and saved me from that _terrible_ torture Alastair put me through." Percy said, very sarcastically.

"Lilith and I are besties now." He said and Cast backed away. Percy rolled his eyes. "Cas, I'm not going to hurt you. And you need to know something." Percy's calm, relaxed demeanor rolled of fast.

"I'm playing both sides. I will tell you all the plans, but I will also have to tell Lilith some of your. I will blur them a bit, but I will have to." Percy's eyes darted around as if he was being followed. "See you soon little brother." He said before disappearing. Cas glanced around, no trace except the faint smell of sulfur that Percy was ever there.

"So you're telling us, Percy was there and you didn't catch him?" Dean asked, his voice raised. Cas sighed.

"Dean I told you. He is going to work both sides. You need to trust him." Cas said, his eyes pleading with Dean.

"Trust him. Sure." Dean said, walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Dean, he's my brother. One of the closest to me. Wouldn't you do the same for Sam?"

Dean's retort died in his mouth as he glanced over at Sam and sighed. Cas looked around the room, at the weapons on the table, the holy oil on the bedside table, and the demon warding on the inside of the doors and windows.

"All I ask is that you give him a chance. Please." Cas asked, standing up. Sam looked over at Dean and shrugged. Dean let out a breath in frustration.

"Fine. But the second he crosses us, he's dead."

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Cas said, and with the flapping of wings he disappeared.

"Cas, wait! We need your help with Lili- Aaand he's gone." Sam, sitting back down by his laptop and putting his head in his palms.

~~Somewhere else~~

"Lilith, I agreed to help you free Lucifer for two reasons. One, because I need to have a chat with my brother. And two because I don't have to hurt Cas. And I know you are the final seal." Percy said as he walked along side the blonde demon, passing cowering demons every few feet.

"And I intend to keep the promises I made you. But we need to get through 54 more seals before they can kill me, or else it will not work." She told him. "And did you speak to your younger brother?" Percy nodded. "You know I'll work both sides." The brown haired demon walked up next to them and glared at Percy.

"I'm actually helping Lilith, Perseus." Ruby growled as the walked. Percy rolled his eyes at them.

"So am I Rubes. We're both helping her get killed!" He said cheekily, patting her head. She swatted at him.

"As long as Percy helps you trick the Winchesters into killing me, we are fine." Percy laughed and stuck his tongue out at Ruby and she growled.

"Would you two stop? We have work to do." The white eyed demon said, exasperated. The other two nodded and went off on their separate missions.


	9. Chapter 9

The Winchester brothers jumped out of the Impala at the motel they were staying at after finally finishing a hunt. Sam unlocked the door and Dean followed him in, flopping face down on the bed.

"Dean." Cas's sudden appearance made both of them jump up, guns pointed at them When Dean saw who it was, he muttered under his breath and dropped the gun.

"What do you want Cas?" He asked, sitting back down. Seeing Cas's face, Dean become slightly more worried.

"I found somewhere where we can learn more about Perseus. Well, his Vessel anyway." Cas explained, looking around the room. The pair of brothers sat straight up.

"How are we going to do that?" Dean asked, looking straight at Cas.

"He went to a summer camp when he was younger, called Camp Half-Blood. It was originally run by Dionysus, but since the war with Gaea, Chiron has taken over." Cas told him.

"Chiron, as in the centaur? Trainer of heroes?" Sam asked, his eyes wide. "Isn't he dead?"

"Nerd." Dean coughed and grinned as Sam turned to him, giving him that ' _Are you serious?'_ look.

"No Sam, Chiron is very much alive. We tend to stay out of the pagan gods business." Cas explained, rubbing his face.

"So Cas, where are we going?" Sam asked, turning away from Dean.

"Long Island, New York." The trench coat wearing angel said, turning from the desk to them.

"Can I sleep first?" Dean asked, laying facedown on his bed, so his voice was a bit muffled. The other two looked at Dean, one with exasperation, and one with confusion.

"Two hours Dean. Then we should get on the road." Sam relented. The only answer he received was a snore. Sam chuckled softly and turned to Cas.

"Can you tell me a little about where we're going?" He asked. Cas looked around, as if to see if anyone else was listening. When he was satisfied no one, he turned to Sam and shook his head.

"No, but I can tell you about the Olympians."

 _~Two hours later~_

"Dean, wake up." Sam said, shaking his shoulder. The older Winchester slapped at his arm.

"What? What?!" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes at he sat up. He saw Sam in his jacket, ready to go.

"Right, right." He sighed and stood up. "I'll be out in 5." Dean said, disappearing into the bathroom.

~Long Island, CHB Border~

The trio stood on top of Half-Blood Hill, staring into the valley below. Dean looked at the cabins below, his eyebrows raised.

"You're saying the gods designed these cabins?" He asked, turning to Cas. The angel looked up and thought for a moment.

"More so their kids. The demigods." Cas finally answered, looking back at Dean. Dean rubbed his eyes and turned to the border.

"Well let's go." Dean said and walked forward. Sam followed him, a bit hesitant because of what Cas had said, that only gods and demigods could get through. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he felt the border wash over them, and saw Dean shudder. Cas walked in front of them, his angel blade on the verge of slipping out. He could feel the power radiating off of everyone in the Camp, but one cabin in particular had a very large and powerful aura. Cas was shaken out of his thoughts by an angry female voice.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The trio whipped around to see a blonde teen, probably around the age of 18, pointing a bronze dagger at them. Dean, being his arrogant self, grinned at her and stepped forward. In a flash, the older Winchester was on the ground, the dagger at his throat.

"I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?" She growled at them, her stormy grey eyes flashing dangerously. Sam stepped forward warily, feeling power radiating off the girl. His hands held in front of him as the universal surrender sign, he spoke to her.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean. This is Cas. We're just here to talk to Chiron." He said, tipping his head towards Cas. The girl's eyes narrowed at she glared at them, her beads falling out of her shirt.

"Cas, as in Castiel?" She said, her dagger digging ever so deeper into Dean's neck. Dean breathed in ever so slightly, trying to loosen her grip but she just pushed the blade in farther.

"Yes. You have heard of me?" Cas stepped past Sam, tilting his head at her. The girl cursed under her breath in some foreign language, one Cas recognised as Ancient Greek. She stood up and pulled Dean to his feet, despite being far shorter. The blonde sheathed her glowing bronze dagger and turned to the trio, where Dean was checking his neck for blood.

"Sorry about that, but you did just kind of invade in my home." She shrugged, her face cold as she stepped towards them.

"My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm the daughter of Athena."


	10. Chapter 10

Cas's eyes widened a fraction as Annabeth shook Sam and Dean's hand. The curly, blonde haired daughter of Athena stood in front of them.

"You need to talk to Chiron, you'll follow me. And _stay_ with me." She said, staring at Dean pointedly.

"What? I didn't do anything." He protested as Sam laughed, covering it up with a cough. Annabeth ignored this as she started walking.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. A place for demigods to live in peace. Or at least stay safe from those who would try to harm us." She explained, giving a side glance at the Winchesters. "Including hunters, such as yourself." She added almost as an afterthought. Cas looked at Annabeth, an odd look on his face as the brothers looked at her in shock.

"What?" Sam asked, his previous laughter gone.

"We've had run in's with hunters before. Never manage to kill us." Annabeth gave a dry laugh and stopped at the front door of a big, light blue farmhouse.

"Welcome to the Big House." The blonde demigod muttered and shoved the front door open.

"Chiron, we have guests!" She shouted to the seemingly empty house, eliciting a roar from the mounted jaguar head.

"Can it Seymour, this is important!" Annabeth growled back at it. Sam and Dean's hands drifted towards the back of their jeans as Annabeth turned towards them and rolled her eyes.

"That's Seymour, Mr. D's pet." Annabeth directed the last bit towards the head. As she was about to speak, they heard a new voice.

"Annabeth dear, what is this about?" An elderly man with a tweed jacket and a scruffy beard. His eyes were tired and sad, and though they had smile lines around his eyes, he was not smile currently. The man entered in a wheelchair, and the moment he saw Cas, his eyes widened in the slightest bit.

"Chiron, this is Sam and Dean. Hunters. And Castiel, the one you told me about after Percy disappeared." Annabeth's voice cracked close to the end of her sentence and she furiously rubbed her eyes.

"If they are here things must be very bad indeed." Chiron said to himself, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. He glanced at his wheelchair and sighed.

"If we are to have this conversation in full, I need to be out of this thing." Chiron made as to get up as Dean glanced at Sam, thinking ' _Dude's in a wheelchair. He's not getting out anytime soon._ He was soon proved wrong as the blanket fell away and Chiron stood up. Well more so, his torso got taller and then something very odd, even for the WInchesters, happened. A dark brown horse's body started to come out. The pair of hunters stumbled back as Chiron got taller, and was soon towering over Sam, which was new for the younger Winchester.

"So tell me, what is it you wish to know about Perseus?" Chiron asked, staring down at the pair of shocked brothers, then Annabeth, who was used to this, and finally at Cas, the one that nothing really surprised anymore. Sam was the first to speak, shaking off his shock the fastest.

"Can you tell us about Percy Jackson?" He asked. The moment Percy's name left his mouth, Chiron seemed to become ten times sadder. The teacher of heroes beckoned them over to a group of couches as he walked over. Dean and Sam waited for Annabeth to pick a seat, and sat down on a opposite couch. Normally they would've sat with her but _damn_ that girl was scary. Chiron paced in front of them and sighed

"I'll start at when Mr. Jackson killed his first monster." Chiron started telling the story of the day Percy's algebra teacher attacked him.

~Approx. 2 ½ hours later~

"When Zeus found out Perseus was using Percy as a Vessel, it didn't sit well with him. He was afraid that hunters were going to come and try to kill the Camp, like they had years ago." Chiron said calmly, though his eyes were filled with tears.

"Zeus, with the approval of some of the council, decided to banish him to Tartarus. Now you have to understand, we still have no clue how long the angel has been in charge, even though everyone knew, we still wanted him back. And I guess that brings us to your side of the story." Chiron and Annabeth turned to the trio expectantly. In turn, Sam and Dean turned to Cas. For once, Cas had a normal reaction. He gave the Winchester's the look that said, _Really guys? Really?_ But turned to Chiron anyway.

"We were told that someone like my sister may exist so Sam and Dean checked it out." Dean, predicting how this was going to end with Cas talking, took over.

"We spoke to Rachel and Mrs. Jackson, got his name. Then we pulled some strings on our side to get Percy out of hell. But he wasn't an angel anymore. Have you heard of the seals, Lilith, or Lucifer?" Dean asked. Sam was slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Lilith, but got over it.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. I have. But please, tell me what the seals have to do with my student?" Chiron asked. Annabeth turned towards them, her face slightly tear streaked but now her eyes were stormy.

"When Percy was in Tartarus, he broke one of the seals. _One of the highest grace falling to the lowest disgrace. When he falls, so shall it fall._ Percy wasn't just an angel, he was a friggin' archangel." Dean said, rubbing his face with a hand. Annabeth sat back unsurprised and did Chiron. Then Sam said told them what happened.

"He was turned into the most powerful demon in history."


	11. Chapter 11

"A daimon? Impossible. Percy is a demigod." Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. Chiron gave her a sad look.

"Not a daimon, Annabeth. A _demon_." The old centaur corrected her gently. "And not the kind your Kane friends battle." He added, almost as an afterthought. Dean opened his mouth to question that statement, but San elbowed him and shook his head. _Later then._ Dean thought to himself as Sam explained demons to Annabeth.

"Demons are just malevolent spirits. They are created from human souls that have been corrupted by their time in Hell. Most are extremely evil, and also very powerful. But Percy was an archangel in a Vessel." For once, Annabeth had a confused look on her face as she looked between them.

"A vessel is a human that an angel inhabits in order to manifest on Earth. Vessels are the safest and most conventional way for angels to interact with humans on Earth, as our true voices and visages can kill, and in the very least severely harm humans." Cas looked around the Big House and then at Annabeth as he explained.

"I do not know how long Percy has known he was an angel, but he knows now. His powers have grown immensely. Due to being stripped of his grace, and being in Tartarus, he has grown dark. He found me, and he explained to me what he was going to do. But something felt off about my brother." Cas said, and started looking like he was off in his own little world, a worried look on his face. Dean glanced over at him before turning back to the pair in front of them.

"Cas said that Percy was working with Lilith." Chiron's face changed from calm, to a matter of panic in seconds.

"The seals." He said. The brother's head snapped up.

"What does Percy working with Lilith have to do with the seals?" Sam asked, looking at the centaur.

"Perseus unintentionally broke the first one. But if he is now working with Lilith, one of the more powerful demons, he must be helping her break the rest needed to free Lucifer." Chiron answered. He cast his eyes towards the floor as Annabeth glared at the space between herself and the hunters.

"What is a seal?" She asked finally, looking like she was about to pull her knife on someone. Sam and Dean glanced at Chiron, seeming as he knew the girl best, and also because the blonde scared them.

"The 66 Seals serve as locks on Lucifer's Cage that God prescribed or inseminated as events. Even though only 66 need to be broken, there are over 600 possible seals." Chiron told her. The daughter of Athena's brow furrowed.

"That would make it even harder to stop her. You aren't able to predict which one she is going to break next, and it's not like she'll help you with that." Annabeth gave a dry laugh.

"This is like every war we've ever fought." She sighed. "Chiron, we might need to get everyone ready for another war."

"I know, my dear. I know." Chiron rubbed a hand across his face. Castiel chose this moment to speak up.

"My brother said he would help us as well, but he will also have to tell Lilith some of our plans." The angel said. Annabeth smiled softly, remembering all the times Percy had risked his life for her.

"You must remember, this is not the Perseus you knew. For the first 17 years of his human life, he truly believed he was a demigod. But then he remembered his life before his fall." Cas cautioned the young demigod. Her simple aspect of happiness fell from her face and a look of heartache rolled onto her face. Chiron reached out his hand to comfort his and she leaned into it. She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling, but a few escaped. Sam's heart went out to this girl. She had lost her boyfriend, but knew he was still alive. Sam had a hard enough time after Jess died, but knowing your girlfriend or boyfriend was out there, but you just couldn't find them, must have been so much worse. After few seconds, she stood up straight and wiped her eyes furiously.

"Chiron, we need to tell Frank, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Reyna. They deserve to know." The curly hair demigod implored, her eyes begging him. Chiron relented and nodded. Annabeth jumped up and ran to get a drachma, crystal, and water. Just as she reached the door, they all slammed shut. She jumped back and pulled her dagger, the blade glowing with a bronze light. Cas slipped his angel blade into his hand as Sam and Dean both pulled guns hidden in their waistbands. The brothers slowly spun in a circle as the others looked around. Annabeth tried the door but it wouldn't open. A laugh rang through the room and Annabeth's eyes widened, recognising the voice. A figure appeared, leaning against the Pac-Man game. His sea-green eyes sparkled darkly as he spoke, looking at each and every person in the eyes.

"Home, sweet home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Home, sweet home." Percy said as he stared at everyone in the room. His mouth twitched into an evil smirk as a scared look came over Cas's face.

"Nice to see you again little brother!" He called over. His eyes searched the room before landing on Annabeth and Chiron.

"The daughter of Athena and her teacher. How wonderful." He drawled as he pushed up off the game console and crossed his arms.

"I assume you've come here to learn more about myself Winchesters?" The demon asked, tilting his head and grinning wickedly. Cas's blue eyes narrowed at Percy, as something felt off.

"I'm not here to hurt any of you. If I was, you'd all be dead by now." Percy sighed. His tough demeanor wavered a bit. "I'm here just to show Annabeth that, yes, I'm alive, and to call off the Hunters looking for me. I don't want them to get hurt." Percy continued, wlaking around the room.

"I doubt that." Dean growled at him. At this point, he knew nothing could stop Percy, so the gun was more for comfort than anything. Percy rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, grinning ever so slightly as the gun flew to his hand.

"They are led by my cousin Michael's Sword. I don't want her dead." Percy clicked his tongue as he tapped the gun against his chin, studying Annabeth, smirking as Dean winced at his words.

"My dear Wisegirl. You really have forgotten to take care of yourself, haven't you?" He asked, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the tangles in her hair as he walked around the room. Annabeth's stormy eyes flashed.

"You don't get to call me that." She said defiantly. "Only Percy does." The demon sighed, and spread his arms as he turned away from Semouyr to look at the group.

"I _am_ Percy, daughter of Athena. Just not _your_ Percy." He flashed her a smile. "I never was." He added. "You see, my little brother was correct in saying I believed I was a demigod until I was around 17. But what he _doesn't_ know is that I had been hearing angel radio, so to speak, since I blew up Mount St. Helen." As Percy spoke, he gestured with the gun wildly, causing everyone else to duck more than once. He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. As soon as the words had registered, Same made a choking noise.

" _You_ caused that?" The hunter managed, staring at Percy, which only warranted an eyeroll.

"Yes, Sammy, _I_ caused that. Isn't that what I just said?" He said. Sam made a slight face, but kept himself from saying anything. While Percy's back was turned, Dean pulled out the demon knife. He might have promised Cas to trust him until he proved himself untrustworthy, but Percy was not making it easy.

"Anyway, Calypso's magic was strong enough to break the barrier separating my mind from angel radio, but not enough to bring back my memories." Percy explained, completing his circle around the room, stopping next to the Pac-Man machine. "I thought it was something that happened once you were that close to death, and that it would go away after a bit. But it never did." Percy shook his head, in something akin to regret.

"Why did you never tell me?" Annabeth demanded, fingers tightening around her dagger hilt.

"What would you say to someone you liked, if you thought you were going crazy?" He asked, his voice harsh as he stared her down. "What would you say, to someone you loved Annabeth?" When Annabeth went to answer, she caught his gaze and almost gasped outloud. His sea-green eyes were filled with so much pain, suffering, and anger, it was no surprise anymore why he was acting like this. Sure she knew he was a demon, but she had never met one, so she had nothing to compare it to. Percy moved his gaze to look at Chiron.

"My dear old centaur. How difficult must it have been to lose one of your favourite students, especially so soon after the son of Hermes death." Percy drawled, eys flashing black for a fraction of a second. This didn't surprise Chiron- nothing did anymore- but it did sadden him. The centaur didn't answer, instead casting his gaze at the floor. Percy rolled his eyes and stretched, tossing the gun back at Dean.

"I've done what I came to do." He shrugged, watching the gun fly back to the Winchester, who caught it with a surprise grunt. Cas watched his brother, an uncommon worried and sad look on his face.

"Don't look so down little brother. You'll see me again. Toodles" Percy laughed, and disappeared in a cloud of mist. In his place, a note fluttered towards the ground. Sam was the first to react, snatching up the note as Annabeth turned to Chiron. Quietly, she spoke.

"That isn't Percy." She told him, a fear he had never seen before in her eyes. Chiron looked at the daughter of Athena with sad brown eyes.

"It is his soul, his body. It may not seem like it my dear, but that is Perseus." He spoke softly. Annabeth shook her head defiantly and turned back to the hunters and angel.

"Well? What does it say?" She demanded, refusing to look at Chiron as he clopped up next to her. Sam opened the folded piece of paper and read it aloud.

" ' _Something I couldn't say outloud. Angels everywhere are looking for me, now that they know I'm back and they would've heard me. They will know that I have been at Camp, so I suggest you put warding on Thalia's Pine, and each of the cabins, plus the Big House. Also, you should probably get the remaining Seven, plus Thals, Neeks, and RARA together. A war might be coming your way and you need to be ready.' "_ As Sam read the note, a small smile came onto her face. When the younger Winchester finished reading th enote, he looked up the the Camp Half-Blood occupants.

"Who are the people he mentioned?" Annabeth lenaed over and snatched the paper from him, and scanned it for herself.

"Freinds, Family. People who helped us defeat the giants and Gaea." She explained.

"The Greek Goddess?" He asked, confusion spilling over his face. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Mother Nature, evil? I doubt it. And even if she was, I doubt a few teenagers could beat a force that powerful." He scoffed, knowing he shouldn't, but he couldn't believe that a couple of teenagers had defeated someone so powerful. Sam looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And you say I'm the nerd." The younger Winchester laughed as Dean scowled at him. Annabeth turned to him, eyes half blazing with anger.

"Yes Dean, and we would all be dead if a few teenagers hadn't almost died, and if two of us hadn't gone through literal Hell." She told him calmly, but her eyes told a different story. They continued to blaze with anger, but hidden within the depths was a saddness, an emptiness, that Dean knew all too well. It was one he saw everytime he looked in the mirror. Moving away from the hunting trio, Annabeth turned to Chiron, avoiding his eyes.

"I will IM the Hunters. You message the remain seven, along with Reyna." He spoke softly. Annabeth nodded at him and looked over her shoulder at Cas, Sam and Dean.

"Sam, come with me. I'll show you what IMing is. Dean, Castiel, you stay with Chiron." Without waiting to see if Sam was following her, Annabeth spun on her heel and walked away from them. Sam scrambled after her, while Dean and Cas looked to Chiron. The centaur turned his sad brown eyes to them.

"We have a lot to discuss. But first, we do need everyone here."


	13. Chapter 13

When Chiron had told Annabeth to IM the seven and Reyna, Sam had to admit, he was confused. He thought IMing was 'instant messaging' and he hadn't seen anyone in Camp carrying a phone, nor had he seen any electronics in the Big House. He looked at Annabeth to ask her about it, but hesitated. Nothing much scared Sam anymore, but something about the daughter of Athena unnerved him. Maybe is was the way she carried herself, as if she had to be strong, as if weakness wasn't an option. Maybe the way she spoke as if she had survived something that no one else had, or maybe it was the way she held her dagger as if it was a lifeline. But one thing was for sure, she was not someone to mess with.

Sam's thoughts travelled to when they first met the blonde, mere hours ago. She had tackled Dean and was ready to slit his throat if they made another move. Before she was sure they weren't going to attack her her home, or her family. The more he thought about it, the more she reminded him of himself. Before he was able to think more about it, Sam's train of thought was interrupted by Annabeth snapping in his face.

"Sam, were you listening?" The teen crossed her arms, glaring up at him. As Sam shook his head she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll just show you instead then." Annabeth shoved the door she had stopped at open, revealing a table holding a spray bottle of water, glass prisims, a desk lamp, and a small stack of gold coins. The younger Winchester looked at Annabeth, sure this was a mistake but she moved forward.

"We need to make a rainbow." She told him, picking up the bottle and handing it to him. "Normally, I'd get Percy to make one but as he isn't available, you'll need to spray. And do not stop." The daughter of Athena's voice broke when she said Percy, but otherwise stayed strong. Sam did as told and started spraying, creating a shower of mist. Annabeth set up the lamp and a glass prism to the light created a rainbow with the mist. Then, she picked up a gold coin and tossed it in.

"O Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna Ramirez and Frank Zhang at Camp Jupiter." For a moment, Sam considered making a break for it, but then an image shimmered to life in the rainbow. A girl with dark glossy hair pulled back in a braid and purple robes was bent over a desk by another teen with a military hair cut and a quiver slung across his back, who was wearing matching robes.

 _"All I'm saying is take a break Reyna. Percy's strong, probably the most resilient demigod I know. And he'll never forgive you if you die while searching for a way to save him."_ The boy said, resting his chin on his hand.

Annabeth interrupted the girls response with a cough. Both heads swiveled towards Annabeth and Sam.

" _Annabeth!_ " The boy's face broke into a tired smile that immediately melted when he saw her face and Sam beside her. "What's happened and who is that?" The girl who Sam assumed was Reyna sat up straighter in her chair, assuming a regal but lethal stare, similar to a wolf's.

"Frank, Reyna, this is Sam Winchester. He's a hunter." Almost instantly, both of the other demigod's expressions became guarded.

"Are Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Nico in Camp? This is important."

Reyna nodded. _"I'll call them up."_

In less than 3 minutes, a small crowd of demigods had assembled on the other end of Iris Message. Sam was so intrigued by what was happening, he didn't even think about how much his arm was going to hurt. On the other end, Reyna and Frank sat in two high backed chairs, while a girl with choppy hair and multi-coloured eyes sat in front on the desk, holding hands with a boy who had blonde hair and electric blue eyes who sat next to her. Next to Frank was a girl with dark cocoa skin and gold eyes, fidgeting with… was that a diamond? The final demigod, Sam almost didn't notice. He had dark brown, almost black eyes and the palest complexion Sam had ever seen. Even through the IM, the boy radiated death and power. All of them held weapons, mostly swords along with a few daggers, save Frank who had his bow and quiver.

Quickly, Annabeth introduced everyone and then started explaining what happened up until this point. Everyone at the other end listened intently to her story, glancing at Sam whenever Annabeth mentioned him, Dean, or Cas. When the daughter of Athena had finished, it was so silent that you could have heard a feather drop. The first one to speak was Nico, whom he had learned was the pale boy.

 _"So, do you know where he is now?"_ Nico spoke softly, but deadly (no pun intended) serious. Annabeth shook her head.

"No. He just disappeared." She waved her hand helplessly. The girl's hand rested on the hilt of her dagger as she spoke. "He isn't fully Percy anymore. Something happened to him." One of the girl, Piper Sam thought, spoke next.

 _"Annabeth, don't worry. We will get him back."_ Piper's voice was soothing and inviting, relaxing Sam and calming Annabeth, but only a little.

 _"Without Leo we don't have any way to build anything to track him, or even find him."_ The other blonde spoke, Jason, and the mood became even more somber. Sam remembered Chiron's story, and realized Leo must have been the demigod they lost in the final battle. And judging by everyone's saddened faces, he must have been a close friend. The golden eyes girl, was it Hannah, or Haeley, no, Hazel, broke the silence.

 _"Do we need to get down there?"_ Annabeth thought for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Yes. Percy said Camp Half-Blood might be attacked if the angels knew he was here." Sam noticed how she spoke the word carefully, as if she still couldn't believe that Percy used to be an angel.

 _"Okay. We will be leave now. Brina, our new augur, will run Camp in Frank and I's place while we are gone."_ Reyna finally spoke, tossing her braid back over her shoulder. Her voice held such authority, Sam wasn't surprised she was the leader. Annabeth nodded, a little bit of the tension in her shoulders leaving.

With a few final parting words, the group dissolved. Annabeth swiped her across the image and it dissolved. Sam dropped his arm and set the spray bottle down.


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, I am finally updating after nearly a year. I am sorry it took me this long, but I keep starting different projects and get distracted by school. So updates will be sporadic, and if you have any ideas or thoughts on what you think will happen, feel free to share.

Dean didn't know what to think. First, he found out a boy he had been friends with, years ago, used to be an angel/demigod hybrid, but was now Knight of Hell, and a powerful one at that. Then he found out there was an entire camp full of demigods and had been attacked and nearly killed by a teenage girl. After that, his ego was a bit bruised, and as he followed Chiron to wherever he was going, his eyes flicked around, noting all the exits and possible weapons.

"Relax Mr. Winchester. No one will attack you here." Chiron said, startling the hunter out of his thoughts.

"I'd be fine if they did." Dean shot back. Chiton merely laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course you would Mr. Winchester." The centaur said easily, though his eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief. He stopped next to a door near the front of the Big House and stepped back into his wheelchair. Dean watched with disguised amazement as the horse body seemingly melted into the compact box, and where the centaur once stood, a teacher now sat. Chiron looked at him with a kind smile, then opened the door to his office and wheeled in. Dean followed him and looked around the room. All the walls were covered in pictures, the people in them ranging from seven to twenty. The Winchester looked at all of them, but one caught his eye.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to a picture with three people in it. One of them was definitely a younger Percy with the same lopsided grin, unruly black hair, and deep sea green eyes as the one he remembered. The person on his left was definitely Annabeth, with the curly blonde hair and fierce grey eyes. In this picture though, there was a wide smile on her face, as if she was laughing at a really bad joke. But the person standing to the right of Percy was someone Dean didn't recognize. Honestly, this didn't surprise him, as he hadn't met pretty much everyone in this camp, but still. The boy was a lot shorter than Percy, with curly light brown hair and a wispy goatee. From the top of his hair, you could see the points of what looked like horns poking out, and the boy wore a wide grin that mirrored his companions. Chiron turned to see where the hunter was pointing, and his easy smile dropped from his face.

"That is Grover Underwood. He was one of our scouts, and Perseus' best friend." Chiron spoke carefully, his voice teetering on the edge of sadness. "He was out looking for Percy before we heard he had been thrown in Tartarus, and we haven't seen him since." Dean looked at him quizzically.

"And you don't know why?" The wheelchair-bound man shook his head.

"No. Normally this wouldn't cause as much of a scare as it has, but Grover created an empathy link with Percy when they were very young. He feels everything Percy feels."

"So if Percy went through as much torture in Hell as we think he did, Grover could be dead?" There was uncertainty in the hunter's voice, but a faint underlying sense of horror. When Chiron nodded, confirming his suspicions, Dean shook his head. Chiron didn't say anything more as he pulled a gold coin from his desk. While Dean had been studying the photograph, Chiron had created a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Thalia Grace, at the Hunters' camp." Hearing the word hunters, Dean turned around and stood next to Chiron, watching in bewilderment as the rainbow turned into something akin to a video. A girl electric blue eyes and a silver circlet nested in choppy black hair stared back at them. A tired smile appeared on her face when she saw them, before she turned and finished shouting orders behind her. Once the orders had been carried out, she turned to Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron. What's up?" She asked, ignoring Dean completely, which irked him. Damn, this girl was pretty. But one, she looked about sixteen, and two, he was in the middle of a job.

"Thalia, this is Dean Winchester." Upon hearing his last name, Thalia's smile pulled back into a soft frown.

"Winchester. The hunter Winchesters." Her voice had gone flat as she turned her attention to Dean.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He asked, not letting his nerves dull his tongue.

"Actually, yes. Your kind had tried again and again to kill demigods. When we did nothing wrong." She said, her voice gaining a deadly edge.

"Thalia, not now." Chiron cut in, but Dean could have sworn he saw electricity running the length of Thalia's hand. "The Winchesters' are here because of Perseus." At that, Thalia went rigid. Her blue eyes widened, almost comically so, and she leaned forward as far as the rainbow message would allow.

"Why? What happened? Did you find him? Where is he?" As the girl rapid fired questions at Chiron, and the centaur did his best to answer, Dean thought back to something Percy had said earlier. _Call off the Hunters looking for me. I don't want them to get hurt. They are led by my cousin, Michael's Sword. I don't want her dead._ While Dean had been hung up on the fact Percy had called him Michael's Sword, what Percy said about Thalia being his cousin just now registered. Dean couldn't see much family resemblance if he was being honest. But he could see how much Thalia seemed to care for Percy, and could only assume the feelings were mutual.

"The Winchesters' managed to pull Percy from Hell, though we do not know how. As the Olympians feared, he was once an angel but now he is a demon. A so-called Knight of Hell. We haven't found him, though Perseus has shown us that he can find us whenever he wishes. We do not know his current whereabouts, though this call is about something much worse." Chiron spoke quickly, his voice staying calm as even Dean felt centuries old melancholy off of the centaur.

"What could possibly be worse in this situation?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms. Above her, Dean could see dark clouds beginning to gather and saw the wind picking up. He was so entranced with the unnaturally quick storm, he almost missed Chiron's next words.

"An attack is imminent on the camp. Things we have never faced before, and we may need the Hunters' help." Dean almost spoke out on impulse, almost said that they already had some of the best hunters, but somehow managed to keep his mouth shut. Mainly due to the realization that Chiron was not talking about his kind of hunters.

"We will be there as soon as we can. Stay safe." With those final words, Thalia swiped her hand through the message, dissolving it into nothing.

"Well Mr. Winchester, let's find your brother and meet the rest of the camp, shall we?" Chiron said, turning to the hunter. Dean who, for once, was at a loss for words, simply nodded and followed the centaur out.


End file.
